


Daddy It's Hurt!!

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: In which Eliza attempts to tell what is supposed to be a simple story.





	Daddy It's Hurt!!

Eliza ran barefoot through the soft grass of the backyard. Tears were streaming down her face and she was screaming for Daddy. In her arms was Philip’s t-shirt wrapped around a small, injured dove. The dove must have been young because it had some hint of downy feathers. 

Daddy met Eliza halfway and he watched her bolt towards him with an alarmed look on his face. Philip was standing behind him, probably having told him the full story. When Eliza reached him she was too much of a mess to get any words out so she thrust the bird towards him. His hands dashed out to catch it and keep it from touching his clothes, “Eliza what happened?” He knelt down and held out the dove so she could keep an eye on it. The bird twitched it’s wings once, letting the girl know that it was still alive.

“It-” She sniffed deeply to keep the snot from dripping down into her nose, “It’s hurt!” Daddy looked back at Philip and her older brother turned to go back inside. Seconds later Papa came out and Daddy passed the bird off to him. Eliza noticed the glare that Papa sent Daddy for giving him the injured animal, and would have laughed if she wasn’t so scared that her new friend was going to die, “Daddy fix it!” She begged, a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Daddy stood up and gently grabbed Eliza’s shoulders, “Tell me what happened, and Papa will call the vet.” He commanded steadily. Papa turned around and walked back into the house, not wasting any time to do as told. Also probably wanting to put the bird down as fast as possible.

Eliza took a deep breath and began her story, “It all started this-” She hiccuped, “This morning. Papa told us that we all need to go outside and play so you two could have your alone time.” Daddy nodded his understanding and opened the door for her. He led Eliza to the couch and the girl continued the story, “So we knew that you two generally like us out for several hours at a time and we wanted to go explore. Well William wanted to go into the forest so we could pretend to be lions, with me as the prideleader.” 

Eliza had it in her mind that because she was the girl she was in charge. She liked to use Maria as the prime example. Papa didn’t mind, he defended her by saying at least she’s not using her being an alpha as the reason she’s the leader. Eliza didn’t understand that… wouldn’t that make Philip the leader? Because Papa’s the boss? Oh well… Eliza returned to the story, “We found this bird nest and William threw a rock at it to try and get a feather for Papa because you always say that Papa deserves nice things and a feather is a nice thing.” She got sidetracked again. 

“What happened after William threw a rock?” Daddy encouraged.

Eliza shook her head, “Oh he missed. That part doesn’t matter. I climbed up the tree to try and knock the nest down, and I did but there was no birds in it, only a very small feather. That’s why we weren’t able to get Papa a feather.” Eliza looked down at the the ground, “I’m sorry we weren’t able to get something nice for Papa.” She felt very bad about the whole thing.

Daddy sighed, “Eliza, that’s not the story I wanted you to tell.” Eliza blinked up at him, confused, “The injured dove.” He prodded.

“Oh, that. Well on our way back I heard something rustling in the bushes and I had to protect Philip and William because I’m the leader.  It turned out to only be a squirrel. William got scared though so he ran back to the house ahead of time.” Eliza frowned and looked at her Daddy with big earnest eyes, “Did he interrupt your alone time with Papa because of a squirrel?”

“No he did not. What does this have to do with the bird?” Daddy glanced to the door where Papa was standing, no longer holding the cloth with the bird. Eliza hadn’t noticed him come in. That reminded her…

She turned and focused her attention on her papa, “Papa, do you and Daddy have like a  psychic connection? Because you always seem to know where the other is at. I saw something on tv once where a pair of twins could read each other’s minds. Can you and Daddy do that?” 

Papa didn’t respond to her inquiry, saying instead, “Eliza answer Daddy’s question.” Eliza frowned and looked back at her other parent. 

She informed, “It has nothing to do with the bird.” Papa sighed and walked over to sit next to Daddy on the sofa. Eliza scooted down to make more room for him, but he still chose to sit very close to Daddy. He rested his head on Daddy’s shoulder and looked at their daughter. She waiting until he was comfortable before continuing her story, “So by that time it was just me and Philly. Well, I wanted to go swim in the creek a little but Philip said no and that we should probably go make sure that William finds his way back okay. I told him that he would and that we wouldn’t need to monitor him. Eventually we began walking back anyway because Philip likes to boss me around because he’s mean and bossy.” 

She made an effort to get her mind back on track as she continued her story, only then remembering what they wanted to know, “Anyway as we were trekking through the undergrowth to try and take a shortcut to get home before William did, a root snagged my foot and stole one of my shoes! Unable to-”

Daddy cut her off, “Eliza you have both your shoes.”

She grinned at him and responded cheerfully, “I know, I found it! Don’t interrupt Daddy, it’s rude. You should be more like Papa. Actually, I think everyone should be more like Papa because he’s the best.”

Daddy acknowledged, “While I agree with that, we don’t have much time before the vet gets here.” His voice turned stern, “Ellie, he’s going to want to know where and how you found that bird.” 

“Oh right, well-”

“He was at the edge of the woods. We found him like that.” Philip cut in, “Vet’s here.” He turned around and left the room, leaving Eliza in shock. How did he make the story that short?

Papa ruffled her hair and stood up to go greet the vet, with Daddy following behind him. Oh well, she dash after them to maybe try and continue telling the story the way it’s meant to be told.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't kids adorable?


End file.
